The Shadow Queen
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: Sue Lewis is cold and bitter and alone and in constant darkness. She is an insomniac who can not forget and can't bring herself to forgive. She can't bring herself to forgive her selfish and childish spoilt younger sister and she can't forgive her parents for leaving her and she will not forgive herself for being so weak and pathetic. And she will never forgive or forget.


Susannah Lewis is not what most people would call a nice person. She is bitter, blunt, and more often than not a bitch. To be honest Sue does not even want to be nice. She wants to be rude and mean and selfish and angry. And so this is what Sue has done with her life.

She is twenty-seven years old, a high school drop out, a waitress working in Miami, and has not seen her family since she was fifteen years old. She did not go to her sister's graduation or her parents thirty-fifth wedding anniversary. She did not go to her grandmother's funeral or her cousin's wedding.

No Sue Lewis is cold and bitter and alone and in constant darkness. She is an insomniac who can not forget and can't bring herself to forgive. She can't bring herself to forgive her selfish and childish spoilt younger sister and she can't forgive her parents for leaving her and she will not forgive herself for being so weak and pathetic.

And it is in this dark and lonely place Sue lives until she receives news from a man who walks into the diner in a black suit calling himself Agent Coulson from SHIELD who has news about her sister. News about how her sister is dying and how she needs a kidney and part of a liver and lung. Blood her parents cant give her and blood her body is rejecting. Something about genetics and her being the only viable blood relative left.

Sue is about to reject him when she sees her reflection in the window of the diner. Her vivid blue eyes are cold while her cap of white blonde hair is messy and she is too pale and a bag of bones. But it is her eyes that haunt her. Eyes that are the only similarity she shares with her younger sister. Eyes that are not at all like Sue's.

Darcy's are alive and vivacious and have a home. Sue's are guarded and filled with hate. Sue does not like what she sees.

So she agrees and soon she is whisked off by private jet to NYC and to Stark Tower. And it is here that Sue begins to see her sister's life for what it is now. And it is here she sees that Dr. Banner that stands hovering at her sister's bed side and soon Sue is put under with the sight of her sister in her eyes.

Sue later awakens to find her room empty and an IV in her arm and new scars to add to the impressive collection she has amassed in her lifetime. She knows now when everyone is expecting her to be healing that it is her only chance to leave. So Sue rips out the needle and changes out of her hospital gown and finds her waitress uniform and changes back into her worn and dirty clothing. Securing her shoes and other belongings Sue creeps out of the room and get to the elevator. Going down to the lobby she leans against the wall behind her and sighs.

Anger and hurt fill her eyes but she will not let them fall. no one was by her side. She knows her parents will be with Darcy. It has always been that way. She is the afterthought in her parents world. She will never be as good as her sister. She was always a disappointment. It has and will always be that way. Sue opens her eyes as the doors open only to find out that the elevator has not moved at all and she sees Tony Stark with the man called Banner and a woman with startling red hair. They all looked shocked but determined when they demand to know what is going on.

Sue knows they will want answers. Answers as to why she is up and walking mere hours after giving up a kidney, half of her liver, and a part of her lung in a transplant operation that should take her weeks to recover from.

Sue also knows that in order for them to get their answers she would have to tell them everything and in the end she was only useful for them because of Darcy. Now that they had what they wanted they could do whatever they wanted with her. And Sue would rather kill herself than ever let that happen to her again.

So she sighs and moves before any of them can blink. She throws the entire trio like they are mere plastic figures and then turns and slams her fist into the wall and watches as it crumbles. She races through and repeats the process ignoring the wailing alarms and shouts.

It all becomes background noise and she finally sees daylight and turns only to find herself face to face with a blonde man with a hammer and the famed Captain America and an archer with a bow aimed at her.

The Captain is trying to talk to her but she is not listening. It is something about her being safe and that he will not hurt her. But it is what she sees over her shoulder that gives her chills. Her sister is laying in a hospital bed that is being wheeled by Banner and the red head with a brunette petite woman clutching her hand.

Darcy is barely awake and is looking at her with pleading eyes. Eyes that mirror her own. And Sue is brought back almost twelve years and she looks down at her hands. Her hands that are not bruised or broken or even cut but breaking down walls she knows are reinforced steel and titanium.

And then her sister whispers her names and begs for her to come back and stay with her. The words chill her veins and Sue can't help but feel the rage in her veins. She has given her sister what she wanted. Why is that never enough? Her sister is lucky Sue's affliction is hers alone and can't be transplanted through blood. No Sue is stuck with what she has.

And with that Sue moves to the edge and leaps launching herself off of the edge. Ignoring the screams and scramble she crashes into the neighboring skyscraper and soon climbs the few feet to the roof.

Turning to the right she sees them looking at her with something akin to fear and curiosity and she smirks at them before she launches herself off of the roof and into the sky.

She hears Iron Man trying to follow but she simply maneuvers her way higher and then dives into the ocean as she swims and only surfaces when she does not hear his suit.

And so when she washes up on the shores of Massachusetts Sue lays on the deserted beach as the full moon eerily shines down on her.

And all she can think of is; what now?


End file.
